


Seasons of Romance

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Based on a cute tweet I saw, I decided to write three short stories with pairings I wouldn't usually do.Two rarepairs, and one not so rare, I suppose.





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> So these stories are not set at the same time, but I decided to at least arrange them chronologically. Though I wrote them in reverse order. No Summer romance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane and You.

The cherry blossoms were falling, and Yohane was watching them float about from the window of the clubroom. She knew it was a normal thing to go outside and watch them, but she didn't like the way they always seemed to end up clinging to her, and getting in her hair. That part probably wasn't normal.

Besides, it would probably somehow start to rain if she wanted to enjoy the nice weather. Even though the sky didn't have a single cloud in it today. They had a way of sneaking up on her. Speaking of...

"Hi, Yoshiko-chan," she heard a cheerful voice behind her, and jumped a little. She looked towards the door to see that You had just come in.

"It's Yohane!" she stated grumpily. You grinned ever so slightly.

"My bad. Forgive me, Yohane-chan," she said, and bowed courteously. Yohane could see the older girl's nearly grey hair was damp. She probably came straight from the shower after swimming.

"Don't make fun of me," Yohane grumbled. She huffed, and turned back towards the window, leaning an elbow on the table.

"Aw, don't be like that," You said as she walked over. She leaned forwards and embraced Yohane. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing a little. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." The chill of You's damp hair touched Yohane's cheek and neck.

 _Shit, she smells good_ , Yohane thought, unable to stop herself. "I suppose I shall forgive you. Fallen I may be, but I still possess grace and mercy," she said, doing her best to keep her voice steady, even though she could feel her face heating up.

"Thank you, Yohane-chan! I swear to do better in the future," You said so sincerely that Yohane found herself believing her.

"See that you do," Yohane said. "Now, c-could you get off of me?" she asked, feeling like something bad might happen if this went on for too long.

"Mm... but you're so comfy," You purred, and Yohane felt like she might pass out.

"Ugh... please?" she tried, as much as it pained her to use that word.

"Hm... okay," You said reluctantly, and got up. She gazed out the window for a moment. "Hey, want to go outside, and watch the blossoms together?" she asked suddenly, and Yohane's heart skipped a beat.

"I-I can watch them from inside," she replied hastily. Did You mean just the two of them?

"But it looks so much better from outside," You said, and smiled warmly at Yohane.

"B-but... my curse is going to find some way to ruin it," Yohane said with complete conviction. "It's better if-"

"You'll be fine if you're with me," You said, and pulled Yohane up from the chair. "Let's go." She linked her arm with Yohane's, and led her out the back door.

Yohane was trying and failing to think of something, anything, more to say. Her mind was drawing a complete blank. What should she do?


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika and Ruby.

Watching the leaves fall off the trees was one of Ruby's favourite things. There were so many pretty colours, and the wind was making them scatter all over.

Not a lot of people were out in this sort of weather, so she was enjoying walking on her own. The ground was still damp from the earlier rain, but the wind was drying it up pretty quickly. It came in from the sea, and carried with it the smell of salt, seaweed, and just a hint of clay. So long as it didn't start raining again, it was pretty much a perfect day.

"Ru-by-chan!" she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her, and managed to turn around just in time to get full-on hugged. She squeaked.

"Ch-Chika-san?" she said in a startled voice, though she already knew the answer.

"Yup!" The older girl declared. "I didn't expect to find you out here, Ruby-chan." She nuzzled her cheek against Ruby's. It felt warm.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Ruby asked, even though the answer to that was obvious too.

"Just out admiring the leaves, and enjoying the fresh air," Chika answered cheerfully. "How about you?" she asked.

"No- I mean yes- I mean..." Ruby was feeling rather flustered. "W-why are you hugging me?" she managed to ask.

"Oh." Chika giggled. "Because you're soft and cute," she answered honestly. Ruby was starting to feel rather heated too.

"A-are you going to stop?" Ruby wondered if she should return the hug or not.

"Hm... no, I don't think so," Chika replied, and hugged a little tighter.

"Chika-san," Ruby said firmly, doing a decent impression of her sister.

"Alright, alright," Chika said, and giggled. She let Ruby go, and stepped back. Ruby could see she was grinning brightly, which only made her feel even warmer. She tried to suppress it by steadying her breathing.

"You like the leaves too?" Ruby asked shyly. She noticed something sticking out of Chika's pocket.

"Ah, yeah. See, I have this tradition," Chika said. "Ever since I was little, I would go out and look for leaves that matched my hair." She lifted a zip-lock plastic bag from her pocket, which had several orange leaves in it. "I guess it's silly to still be doing it when I'm in high school, ehehe." She sounded a little embarrassed, and scratched the back of her head.

 _Cute_ , Ruby thought, and her blush persisted. "No, I-I think it's nice," she said with a smile. "I don't have anything like that, I just... like watching them fall and fly about," she admitted, and Chika smiled back at her.

"Hey now, that's also nice," Chika assured her, and Ruby nodded a little. The wind slowed down, and Chika looked up at the sky. A few drops hit her face. "Ah, seems like it's about to rain." She put her bag back in her pocket, and opened the umbrella she was carrying. "Come here, Ruby-chan."

"I-I have my own umbrella," Ruby said, but Chika had stepped close.

"Aw, but it's much cosier like this," Chika said happily. Ruby was too flustered to respond. "Now come on." Chika put her arm around Ruby, and they started walking together.

Ruby couldn't control the way her heart was beating. What should she do?


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru and Riko.

It was cold, and Hanamaru wrapped her scarf around herself tightly. She rubbed her hands together, then stuck them into her coat pockets. The bus was late. Or she was early. Hard to tell which. Time seemed to move really slowly as she watched her breath turn into mist. There wasn't a clock to check in sight, and she didn't have one of those fancy phones yet. Yoshiko and Ruby had promised to teach her how to use one, but it hadn't gone so well so far. She couldn't ask her parents for one before she knew how they worked. Maybe she should have remembered ear muffs.

Suddenly something cold, but soft slipped into her pockets, and she could feel someone pressing against her back.

"Hello, Hanamaru-chan." She recognised that voice.

"R-Riko-san?" Hanamaru said as she tried to look over her shoulder, and she caught a glimpse of dark red hair. "Wha-what are you doing, zura?"

"My hands are cold," the older girl said. Hanamaru could feel that as they rested on top of her own. "I figured it would be quicker to warm them in contact with someone else."

"You could have warned me, zura," Hanamaru said. Riko seemed to be proven right though, as Hanamaru was certainly feeling a lot warmer. Her every breath was producing a cloud.

"Ah, sorry. I guess the cold stopped me from thinking straight," Riko said, and Hanamaru wasn't sure if that was the truth. "Do... do you want me to stop?" Riko offered. Hanamaru considered it.

 _So this is what a pianist's fingers feel like_ , she thought, brushing against them with her own. "No," she answered in the end, and found herself leaning lightly against Riko. There was no one else at the stop, so it was okay to indulge a little, right?

Riko withdrew her hands and stepped away when they saw the bus coming. Hanamaru turned enough to look at the redhead, and her cheeks weren't far off her hair colour. Maybe because of the cold, or maybe she was embarrassed at what she had done.

After they got on the bus, Riko decided to sit down next to Hanamaru. Who in turn was trying to get her heart rate to calm down.

"I'm sorry about that, Hanamaru-chan," Riko said honestly. "I over-stepped. I... I won't do it again." Hanamaru could detect a hint of shame in Riko's voice, so perhaps she spoke the truth when she said the cold messed with her thoughts. She looked towards Riko, who avoided her gaze.

"No, it's okay, zura," Hanamaru replied. "Just warn me next time." Riko's eyebrows raised, and she looked Hanamaru in the eyes.

"Next time?" she asked, and the little twinkle Hanamaru saw in there made her pull her scarf up to cover her face. She emitted a muffled 'zura', and heard Riko giggle. Even that sounded musical.

"Oh, this is my stop," Riko suddenly said, and got up. "See you later, Hanamaru-chan."

"Later..." Hanamaru said, and waved at Riko. She watched her intently until she was off the bus, then with a sigh let out the breath she had been holding in. "Zura~" What should she do?


End file.
